


Doorways of Dusk

by Zankana



Series: Linked Universe [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zankana/pseuds/Zankana
Summary: Perhaps she had made a mistake, destroying the mirror that separated their realms, but she would find a way to see him again.





	Doorways of Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by Cas in the LU Discord

Destroying the mirror was a decision she made while trying to protect both realms. But the more time went on, the longer she wished to see that world full of light again. To see  _ him _ . Perhaps she was hasty in her decision to force a separation between their realms. She assigned researchers to the task, a way to make portals to cross between the realms. Development was both faster and slower than she had thought it would take. While creating the portal had been successful, there were issues in calibrating it to open in the correct realm. From a subterranean world fill with lava to an endless sea surrounding a small island, it wasn’t right. It wasn’t Hyrule, or at least, not the one she knew. 

The months passed and they had yet to achieve access to Hyrule. It was getting harder and harder to believe that they would ever be able to access that realm of light again.

“Princess, this time we are sure we are closer,” the researchers assured her. “We have made adjustments for it to correctly lock on to Twili magic outside of our realm. There is one who holds a piece affected by our magic in land of Hyrule that you seek, correct?”

“This is what you said the last several times, and yet I have not yet arrived in the location in question.” Her irritation was clear in her tone. “What makes you think that this time will be any different?”

“With each attempt we have been better able to lock down on the signature of a singular source of Twili magic. We believe we have an accurate lock this time. If you are ready, we can proceed.” The head researcher motioned to the platform and awaited her response.

“Very well.” Might as well verify if the calibrations made it accurate or not. It worth the small chance that it would bring her to  _ him _ . She moved to the platform and gave the researchers a nod. A portal sprang to life in front of her. With a deep breath, she centered herself, clutched her hope tight in her chest, and entered the portal. As she landed, she was cautiously hopeful. While unfamiliar, there was no lava, no ocean, just a forest. Perhaps the researchers were correct. Perhaps this was-

“Kweeee!”

As she turned towards the sound, she noticed a quivering plant in front of her. Wait, that was a creature. “Holy mother of Din, Farore, and Nayru. This is the wrong dimension. Again. ‘Accurate lock this time.’ Yeah, accurate enough to still be wrong.” She was angrily muttering to herself trying to calm down so she wouldn’t do something rash to her researchers upon her return. The poor creature seemed terrified of her and remained a quivering plant.

She barely heard a soft rustling amongst the trees in her frustration. She turned towards the sound, her magic flowing to her hands and ready for use at a moment’s notice. The magic fizzled out as she saw who approached. “Link,” she whispered under her breath as her red eyes widened before narrowing. No, that wasn’t  _ him _ . While quite similar, that nose was wrong, the jawline different. The man who was cautiously approaching her had one hand on his sword and his lone eye intently focused on her. The other was scarred over, and strange markings red and blue markings upon his face. There was shadowy movement behind him that she could see now that she was no longer distracted. Seems he wasn’t alone either as they were hiding in the shadows of the forest. As if that would hide them from her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but I don't believe you are from around here.” His polite tone did not mask the demand that it was to explain herself.

“Oh, really? Why thank you, Captain Obvious.” There was a flash of irritation that crossed his face before it was quickly hidden as he gave her a demanding look. She couldn’t resist ribbing him more, this was too much fun. With a motion towards the others hiding in the shadows but keeping her eyes on him. ”Is this you and your friends greet newcomers? Skulking about in the shadows? Waiting to strike?” She paused for a moment before faking hurt, “Doesn’t quite make a girl feel welcome.”

Before he could reply, something came crashing through the brush before skidding to a stop in the clearing. Keeping one eye on her welcoming committee, she turned her focus towards the newest arrival and froze, staring. There  _ he _ was, huffing a bit out of breath and staring right back with eyes so full of hope. How was he here? This place wasn’t Hyrule… was it? The next moment her arms are full of wolf as he had shifted and lept upon her. She laughed as he started cleaning her face. “Yes. I missed you too, ya big lug.”

The others had started coming out from their hiding places after her wolf had started to welcome her. Most bore looks of shock and confusion at the situation. One, a warrior with a blue scarf, whom she had also first met as an imp, stood there with a cocky grin on his face. “See, I told you someone that beautiful wasn’t here to cause trouble. Even Twilight there agrees with me.”

“Twilight,” she cackled, and tuned the rest of their conversation out, to focus solely on him. “They call you Twilight? Oh what a fitting nickname for you Mr. Important Hero.”

Twilight, as he had been dubbed, backed down from her with a huff of annoyance. He was pretending to ignore her. It was adorable.

"No need to be like that." She reached down to scratch his ear, smiling as he leaned into it. She crouched down to be more at his level. “I’m so glad I found you. I was so sure this was the wrong location again.” At his puzzled look, she extrapolated. “I’ve been looking for a way back, there were just some issues with calibration. I kept ending up in the wrong place.” He put his head over her shoulder, giving her a wolf hug. She hugged back, enjoying the moment before deciding that they better address their audience. 

Standing, she looked down at him with a smile, "Alright Wolfie, change back. I believe it's time you introduced me to your friends here.”


End file.
